This invention relates to an internal combustion engine with two or move inlet valves for each engine cylinder and roof-shaped boundary surfaces of the combustion chamber in the cylinder head, the main flow directions of the partial streams admitted into the combustion chamber by the inlet valves each forming an acute angle with the plane defined by the cylinder axes of a cylinder bank, i.e., the symmetry plane.